


Regrets

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is alone with sins remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Regrets

 

 

Once I held the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom  
Cruel winter chilled the bud and stole my flower too soon  
The loneliness of hopelessness to search the ends of time  
For there is in all the world no greater love than mine  
-Love Song for a Vampire by Annie Lennox

 

Anna was alive.

The awful beauty of the flame surrounded her and draped itself across her, tasting the offering that she made. Her eyes were clear and lucid, and they met Van Helsing’s gaze through the sea of fire that swam over her. She did not struggle, nor did she cry out.

Christ above, she made no sound!

No sound as the very meat melted from her body and seared her life away. No sound as her blood boiled from the inside out, her veins bursting and the molten liquid blessing the consuming heated greed of her deliverance. That’s what it was, this flame. It was her deliverance. She had been bitten by the vampire and now, no matter how Gabriel railed at this injustice, no matter how his long lean fingers itched to pull her from the hands of death-he could not. If he did, she would never be free. Anna would have been cursed to walk the night in endless hunger; an eternity of loneliness.

As Gabriel contemplated her and the flame, he wondered what it would be to step into that hearty warmth. What it would be to willingly feed the fire with melting flesh as it slid from the body. Would there be peace, finally after the human casement was destroyed, or would he wander still? He reached out his hand to touch the flame, but it did not burn him. No, there would be no such release for Gabriel; no surcease of that sorrow that would haunt him in the night. He would walk this earth forever, a weapon against the darkness, a vessel for the light, never to know any himself.

Gabriel could not fight his destiny, this destruction that he was fashioned for. Neither could he fight the that which he’d found in the arms of a devil, or the arms of his fearless Valkyrie-though both sent to eternal slumber by his own hand.

He sank to the ground by the pyre, watching as finally, her eyes had emptied of that last vestment of humanity and all that burned was her shell. Gabriel rested his head in the bowl of his hands as his sorrow fell over him, a blanket of despair.

God damn his own desires! If he hadn’t been taken in again by those eyes that swam in the endless abyss; if only he hadn’t yearned for the touch that was forbidden him. He could have saved Anna. He could have saved himself.

But it was not to be. The vampire had touched him intimately, still haunting the vast hell that lurked in his mind, lingering and whispering to him of things lost to the past. Tempting him with things that could be again. And Gabriel had fallen. In one frozen moment, Gabriel had surrendered them both into the vampire’s keeping.

Gabriel had thought himself immune to the undead charm, but those eyes. His eyes were so dark that shadows trembled at his gaze. They were the only thing that reflected a darkness deeper than his own. And so he had been lost.

The chill of a vampire’s touch echoed with the cold of the grave and the silence of death. That still peace was all there in the creature’s arms. The peace that he was forbidden was there, the apple of knowledge having been plucked could not go untasted.

Gabriel cursed again, as even at Anna’s pyre, the very thought of the cold hard flesh beneath his had caused his cock to surge with his need. Caused his hands to burn to run through that inky black hair and caused him to long for those unnatural fingers to score across his body. He remembered tasting his mouth, covered in Anna’s blood while she writhed between them. The images swirled through his consciousness, pounding him with vision after damning vision of pale flesh twined with his.

He knew that when he slept, should he ever do so again, the nightmares would not be unreal shaded specters, but memories. Memories of a fine sheen of mortal sweat coating preternatural flesh, elegant hands stroking his golden skin and the maddening feel of his nemesis pressing his dead staff against him inside Anna’s willing body. They had thrust at each other within her long after she had reached orgasm, long after she had begged them to stop, and long after her tearful cries had subsided.

She had lain exhausted between them, and had finally gone slack when Vlad had begun to drain her. But Gabriel had been entranced, unable to naysay him. Their eyes had met over the softness of her, both hard and stark in contrast. Those eyes and the things that they had promised him.

“I will hold you with all the powers of Darkness.” He could hear that fathomless vow even now. It crept inside of him and settled in the empty hole that burned there.

The images were coming faster now, a macabre parade of his deeds. He shuddered with revulsion at his longing for the sweet metallic tang of blood, the taste echoed on his tongue. It was not the blood of the innocent that he craved, it was the essence of the demon, the ambrosia of death itself. Dracula had bitten his own mouth and had poisoned the Hunter. Forever branded him as his. The sharp flavor of it, the heady rush as it coursed through his body nourishing him. Indeed it was poison, for it did not infect him; only made him mad with desire for that which was no more.

Gabriel’s shaft was thick and strained against his trousers, seeking its prey, searching for the body that it had come to know so well.

With that first artic touch, he had remembered. It had fallen around him, a shroud of memories. He remembered that face that now danced in shadows. He had remembered it when it was warm and fresh to the sun. When they lay together in the grassy fields and flowers far from the searching eyes of all who would keep them apart. His lover had reached too high and had fallen. He had fallen; terrible and beautiful to behold, but a creature of the Morningstar as he was reborn.

And with these memories in his heart, he had struck the final blow. A look of peace had crossed though his features as Gabriel had torn out his throat and feasted on the blood and flesh left for him. For the vampire, eternity had come.

For Gabriel it had just begun. An endless longing in the heart of the night, a hunger that would never be silenced and never be sated, this was his path. His curse was not that of the blood-drinker; it was to forever walk, searching the darkness for what could never be again.


End file.
